Origans
by Lady Tala
Summary: Harry flees into a storm with nothing but broken ribs and a bag of food, Scared, broken and alone, who should find the poor child? who will give him shelter from the storm that is his life? why none other then... Guess! or just read and find out :p
1. The nightmare

**Prologue **

It was storming ferociously that morning, nothing to alert the small ten year old boy that this day was going to be different from every other miserable day of his short life. The banging on the door to his cupboard wasn't new, "GET UP BOY" his uncle hollered at him from the other side of the door. Groaning he climbed from the dingy little cot, pulling on one of Dudley's old shirts it nearly reached his knees, covering the bruises on his upper body nicely. He pulled on some loose sweat pants, also hand-me-downs from his cousin.

As he scrambled out of the closet he could hear the thumping upstairs signalling his cousin was awake as well. 'Fantastic' it was Dudley's birthday yesterday and somehow the boy had managed to be blamed for a snake escaping at the zoo, given he had been speaking to the snake not long before that. But still, how could he have vanished the glass to the poor reptiles' cage. At any rate it had earned him a violent beating from Vernon that night. But Dudley would likely beat up all day just for fun. The only one remotely kind to him was his poor aunt who was terrified of both her husband and son.

The day progressed like any other, He made breakfast for his family but was not allowed to have any. Got a black eye from Dudley. Did all the cleaning around the house and in the garden, beaten by his uncle with a walking stick he kept just for that purpose. Fixed lunch, beaten again when he burned the food a little. By evening he was so tired and hungry he could barely move, when he collapsed while making dinner, his uncle was furious, and dumped the whole pot of spaghetti on his face, if the second degree burns hadn't woken him up the ferocious kicks to the ribs did.

A sickening crack sounded throughout the room as his ribs began to break, he was screaming now, he flung his hands out in front of him to ward off the kicks, but a powerful blast of air threw his uncle back against the wall knocking him out cold. His aunt stood frozen in the door way having just returned from dropping Dudley off at his friends for supper. Horror written all over her face. She had been unaware of the beatings her husband and son had been lavishing on the poor child.

"Aunt Petunia! I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by a firm look from his aunt. "Run Harry" She said calmly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. But You have to run." She swept him out of the room quickly grabbing him a bag and stuffing it full of clothes and blankets, as well as some food items. "Aunt." She just shook her head, giving him some money from her husband's wallet which was on the table by the door. "Harry if he wakes... He'll kill you, you have to go!" And with that she pushed him out the front door and into the storm.


	2. The storm

**Origans: Chapter 1 **

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. If I did Sirius and Severus would both be alive.**_

* * *

He ran as fast and far as he could. it was cold and the wind was crazy, the storm was almost unnatural. Harry just kept running, barely able to see, he was soon lost. But that was okay, if he didn't even know where he was then the chances of his uncle finding him were highly unlikely. Soon he began to feel the pain of his broken ribs. His breaths came in gasps, he stumbled catching himself before hitting the ground.

He slowed to a walk, limping now that he could feel the extent of his injuries he began to look for shelter. Unable to hear the rushing of the river over the storm around him he wasn't aware of the impending danger until it was to late. He lost his footing and stumbled sideways down a slippery slope, unable to catch his footing he fell head first into the rushing river.

The bag full of food and clothes was ripped from his grasp as he vainly tried to keep his head above the water. Letting the current take him where it may. The cold was seeping into his bones, his lungs constricted behind his battered ribs. He was going to die. And he knew it. After what felt like hours but could only have been minutes, he seen a ray of hope. A tree branch, over hanging the water. It was far enough out that he had a chance, a slim one but a chance nonetheless to grab it.

As the current swept him under the branch he reached out and caught a hold of it. The current nearly ripped him away from the branch but he held fast. After a moments rest he began to drag himself closer to the shore. He got himself to a spot of the branch that was almost completely submerged, it curved enough that if he rested with his back to the middle of it, he was protected from being dragged down river. It wasn't ideal as he was still in the water but he didn't have the strength to get any farther.

His vision began to go black as the current put more pressure on his broken ribs. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a light coming from the shore. He slipped into darkness, praying that help was on its way. His prayers were answered. A man in long black robes stood on the shore eyeing the young boy.

He knew exactly who the child was. Lily's son. Harry James Potter. But he was supposed to be safe with Petunia. So how did he end up nearly drowned in the river far from private drive, in the wizarding world so close to the burrow. He had no time to think upon these questions, the boy had obviously passed out, he would drown.

With out really thinking about it, the man stripped himself down, casting a swift warming charm on himself, he leapt into the water, determined not to let the son of his best friend die. He was a good swimmer, and made it to the boy in minutes. He took the boys weight, hearing groan of pain from the small child in his arms, he was relieved for it meant he was still alive. He let the current take them, swimming side ways with it, he soon found himself in shallow water.

As soon as he could stand he lifted the boy into his arms. And used his wand to accio his clothes back to him. Wrapping the boy carefully in the dry clothing he apperated to the closest safe place he could think of. The burrow.

Molly Weasley, a plump read haired women was sitting buy the warm fire in her living room reading a book, waiting for her husband and children to come home. They had left to go and visit relatives earlier in the day, her magic clock told her they were still safe so she was unconcerned with their lateness. Suddenly a glimpse of something in the window caught her attention.

Shortly after that there was a loud banging on her front door. "Coming!" She called, she rushed to the door, swinging it wide to reveal her old friend Severus Snape holding an unconscious child in his arms. "Severus" They were both soaked to the bone, and Snape was half naked only in his underpants. "Molly. I need your help." She ushered him in silently. She recognized the boy by the scar on his forehead.

She lead him to the living room, transfiguring the couch into a soft bed for the boy." Place him here" She was an accomplished healer, as Snape well knew. Using a quick drying charm she dried the boy, while at the same time using another spell to check of any injuries. She was dismayed to find many, four broken ribs, a punctured lung, and internal bleeding in various parts of his body.

"Oh Merlin" She gasped. Severus sat heavily on the chair she had so recently vacated, drying himself automatically. "Molly?" She was busily casting multiple healing spells on the child, he was much to small for a boy of his age, obviously underfed. "He's been beaten Severus, multiple times by the looks of it, his magic has been healing him for years, it's a wonder he hasn't died." She explained to the stricken man.

"My god, Molly how on earth did Albus not know this! He was supposed to be watching the boy!"

* * *

Sorry i know it's short but i haven't gotten any feed back on this story yet, i know people are reading it, but how am i to know if you like it if i don't get any feedback? Its my first fic in this fandom, i'm a supernatural writter, but i recently watched the movies again and i had to write down the idea that started to form in my head. So please R&R


	3. Waking up

**Origans: waking up**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing. **

**i wanted to thank everyone that reviewed and is following my story. it takes me a while to update because i work a lot but i promise at least one chapter per week. i know the chapters are short, i promise they will eventually get longer. i hope you all like it.**

* * *

Molly had finished mending Harry, Severus had left an hour ago to go investigate his theory. Something was defiantly not right with the situation. Albus had to have known the child was being mistreated. What Molly hadn't told her old friend, in fear of his reaction, was that the child had been abused in another way. A far more disturbing one.

Her husband returned home with the children, their shock upon seeing the saviour of the wizarding world in such a state was monumental. The children were sent off to bed, while Arthur stayed with his wife, letting her seek comfort in his arms. "The child has been terribly abused Arthur." Mr. Weasley simply nodded, he could see that by just looking at the child.

"But Dumbledore was supposed to be watching them!?" Arthur gasped in sudden realization. Molly nodded "Exactly, there is no way he didn't know what was going on with that boy." She was getting angry just thinking about it. "Dammit he's even been raped" She growled out. "He's only ten!" She suddenly burst into tears, unable to hide her pain for the boy. "A child. Arthur just like our Ron." Arthur held his wife through her tears, fighting his own.

Snape arrived back in a fury, spotting Molly being comforted by her husband he went straight to the child and conducted a test. His face went even more pale then it normally was and he crumpled into the chair by the bed. "Oh Harry." he whispered. Molly made her way over to him. "I didn't know how to tell you Severus" She said putting a hand on his shoulder. "How did you..?" She trailed off. "Know? Something Dumbledore said" He just shook his head. "Molly he knew..."

The Weasley's temperament was much like their hair, fiery and red hot. **"That Bastard!"** Both Weasley's exploded. Making Snape smile. "How could he let the poor boy suffer so!" Molly ranted. Her face going red in her rage. "Well I've suspected something for a while now.." Snape began causing her to halt her rant. "You may want to sit. For this my friends" He watched as they both sat on a small love seat close together. "Now I knew Lily for a long time, Potter to, and I wasn't at all fond of him. But I do know they didn't trust Dumbledore"

Snape told them of his personal involvement with Voldemort, The Dark lord as he was called had only wanted to in the beginning, have a separate school for muggleborns and half-bloods to avoid the ridicule that he himself went through his first years of school. He was in no way violent when it started. He never was. Nothing was as it seemed in the supposed war. Some one was killing in his name, and they never found out who, he told of a prophecy that named a Saviour who would kill the Darkest wizard of their time. "We knew we had to protect this child" They had narrowed it down to two children. Neville Longbottem and Harry Potter.

"I went to protect the Longbottems and Tom. Voldemort... He went to the Potters." Snape explained. " I would not have been welcome there, but James and Tom had friendly history together, so he could get through th wards on the house."

It was starting to dawn on the Weasley's where Snape was going with this story., but they stayed silent. "I felt my lord die that night, as well as Lily's and James's souls leaving this plain, we had a strong bond though we hated to admit such. And all three left this plain at the exact same moment." The Weasley's gasped. If that was true then Voldemort would not have had time to cast the killing curse on Harry.

"I began to have my suspicions, When Dumbledore appeared at private drive with the child, I had been watching for them, Sirius Black let me know who had the child." Snape sighed at the thought of his old lover. "He had been secretly watching the house but was knocked out just before the murders." Molly nodded she remembered tending to the nasty wound on the distraught man's head. "The only one who could possibly take on all three of them at the same time and win. Would be Dumbledore. I think he killed the Potters and Tom, Then tried the child but that failed leaving him weak and drained. His hair had been brown not white the last time I saw him, which was only a couple hours before during school."

The Weasley's nodded in understanding they had thought it odd themselves the sudden change in appearance. "He lead the Order against Tom" Molly murmured. "We went off of his word, everyone trusted him" Arthur sighed "The whole world did Molly" He said trying to comfort his wife. "No one saw through the good guy charade, to the evil that lurked beneath" Severus said. "No one that is except Lily. She never liked him, He made her uncomfortable" They were all silent for a while processing the turn of events.

"Nnng" The sound startled all three adults back to their current situation. The Child was waking up. Snape knelt by the bed watching as the boy struggled to wake, his eyes slowly blinked open to stare blankly at the face in front of him. "You" He croaked, Molly rushed to get him a glass of water. After gulping down half the glass he tried again. "You saved me" He said reaching a hand out to clutch at Severus's robes. "Yes, I did Harry." The child nodded "Thank you" he said softly before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Okay so here it is, i hope you guys liked it. please let me know. if you have any suggestions i will take them underconsideration, as i have no idea where this story is going it's sorta just writing its self. so please R&R **

**Lady Tala**


End file.
